It is common for golf equipment, including golf balls and clubs, to accumulate dirt and debris during use. Accumulated dirt and debris may adversely affect the performance of the equipment. This may be avoided by cleaning the equipment at various times during a round of golf. A towel may be used to remove the accumulated dirt and debris from the equipment. To provide convenient access, the towel may be attached to the user's golf bag or some other conveniently accessible location, such as a golf cart. While this may make the towel accessible for cleaning a golf club after a golf shot, it may not be particularly convenient in instances where it may be desirable to clean a golf ball that is in play on a green. In that situation the golfer must remember to remove the towel from the bag or cart and carry it with them to the green. As can be expected, that does not always occur, causing the golfer to return to their bag to retrieve the towel or use other means to clean the ball, including rubbing the ball on the ground or the golfer's clothing, neither of which may be particularly effective or desirable.
Disclosed herein is an exemplary golf glove employing a cleaning member for cleaning debris from golf equipment, such as golf clubs and a golf ball. The golf glove may include a palm portion and an opposing back portion having an opening for receiving the cleaning member. The cleaning member may be fixedly connected to the back portion of the glove. A flap member attached to the back portion of the glove may be selectively moved between a closed position, in which the flap member overlays at least a portion of the cleaning member, and an open position, in which the flap member is displaced from the back portion of the glove to provide access to the cleaning member.